Up Close And Professional
by Reid Phantom
Summary: "Relax Hiccup, I've literally done this blindfolded with my hands tied behind my back before. On several occasions really… Although I've never done this while tied to someone. Oh well, it's probably not much different from being tied to a pole." "I swear to God -" For Hijack Week 12/2013. Day 1 Cuddling. Fem!Hijack. Assassin!Hijack.


**For Hijack Week December 2013**

**Day 1: Cuddling ~ It's starting to get cold out (may it be Jack's fault or not), so the pair are finding a way to warm up together.**

Decided to try to use the Assassin!Hijack AU I came up with a few weeks ago for this prompt. Of course, since I had come up with it while messing around with a girl dress up game, it also turned into a fem!Hijack as well and I wasn't about to change it so…

Jacinda "Frost" "Kitsune" Overland (or Jack for short) is twenty-one in this while Hilda "Hiccup" Haddock is just under twenty. For more info, check out the link on my profile.

-.-

**Up Close And Professional**

"This is your fault."

"Shut up Frost."

"I'm just saying, if you had just stayed out of my way -"

"I said shut it. Pay attention to what you're doing. I'm already missing one limb if you cut off my hand, I'll cut out your tongue."

"Relax Hiccup, I've literally done this blindfolded with my hands tied behind my back before. On several occasions really… Although I've never done this while tied to someone. Oh well, it's probably not much different from being tied to a pole."

"I swear to God you stupid Kitsune-"

"Chill Hics, I'm kidding. See, all done. Record time too, only two-point-five minutes"

Hilda glared at the young women she had spent the past hour tied back-to-back to. Jack just smirked behind her mask, slipping the knife she had used to cut them free back into its hiding spot in the sole of her left, navy blue ankle boot.

"You know, a thank you would be nice. Also an apology. I earned my name for a reason and I was seriously wounded by your doubt."

"I would have been more impressed if you had managed to not get caught at all. You're lucky they didn't try to take your mask off," Hilda muttered as she dug through her pack. She had lost sight of it when they tied her up, but... "Dammit! The took my com."

"First of all, you wouldn't believe how easy it is to do your job when the other guys think they have you beat," Jack said and climbed up a supply shelf to stick her head out the broken window. "Second, the last guy that took my mask off and all his witnesses were found frozen where they stood. It's where I got my name and it made some people think I could freeze a person just by looking at them. It had actually been a tub of liquid nitrogen, but I use the stuff every so often just to keep up the rumors." She kept the fact that she had gotten the mask a special locking system right after that instance so it wouldn't have come off even if they had tried to take it off.

"Well you wouldn't happen to have some on you now, would you?" Hilda asked, testing the door and confirming it was locked. "Because without my com I can't call Toothless for an extraction so we're on our own."

"He would have just killed me at first sight anyways," Jack grumbled to herself before asking, "How good are you at rock climbing?"

"Okay, I guess. Snotlout and I used to compete all the time on the rock wall. Why?"

"How does climbing down five hundred feet down in a blizzard sound?" Jack asked, pulling in her head and glancing down at her fellow prisoner.

Hilda gave the snowflakes falling out of similarly colored hair a deadpan look. "No."

"Pity," Jack pouted, jumping down and shaking her head to displace the rest of the snow. "I could use a good climb."

Hilda sighed and looked back at the door. She knew how to pick the lock of course, but she didn't have any supplies. They were trapped. At least until Toothless realized something was up and stormed the place. Sitting on a box, she wrapped her arms around herself. Even with her green long sleeve shirt the room was freezing.

Seeing the other shiver, Jack frowned and nabbed a blanket from one of the shelves before dropping onto the box and wrapping it around them both.

"What do you think you're doing Frost?"

"Cuddling," Jack said as she reached up and slid her thumb along the hidden fingerprint scanner, disengaging the lock on the mask. She set the mask aside and kissed Hilda on the cheek, arms sliding around the smaller girl. The other girl stared at her - taking in soft blue eyes, pale skin, and eyebrows that revealed natural brown hair, unlike the dyed white color of the hair above them - before leaning in and pressing a quick kiss to her lips.

The two sat in silence for a few moments with Hilda leaning her head on Jack's shoulder.

"So what were you here for anyways Hiccup?"

"If you repeat this to anyone I'll have to kill you."

"Of course."

"Alvin stole something from our client. They got it back, but they wanted Alvin dealt with. You?"

"My latest paycheck's rival is going to sell some drugs to Al and one of his men is here to deliver, so they want the present destroyed before Al gets the chance to even open the wrapping."

Hilda nuzzled into Jack's neck with a smile and said, "And how do you plan to do that from in here?"

"I don't have to," Jack hummed, burying her face in soft, auburn hair.

Hilda opened her mouth to ask, but was interrupted by a small beeping sound coming from Jack's mask. She looked down at it just as a female voice came from it. "Frost, do you read me? Bunny's ready. Begin exit strategy."

"Bunny?" Hilda asked, her eyes growing wide. "So it's true, you really have joined a team."

"I prefer to think of it as a longer lasting paycheck with a few co-workers."

Jack reached for the mask as a different voice - this time male with what Hilda recognized as an Australian accent - came from it. "Get off your butt Frostbite, the jobs done!"

"Wait, if that thing had a com in it, why didn't you call them sooner?" the younger asked, glaring at the elder.

"Because it was all apart of the plan. I sneak in and get caught and while they're focusing on me and thinking they stopped the Attack, Bunny can sneak in and set up the bomb that'll take out the shipment, along with half the building. The only thing that wasn't part of the plan was you showing up right as I was supposed to get caught."

"Wait, so you were serious when you said you get caught on purpose sometimes."

"Oh Hics, I only get caught on purpose," Jack said before grabbing Hiccup's hair just above the braid and pulling her into a heated kiss. "Now let's get out of here." Jack replaced her mask before opening a compartment on the sole of her right boot and pulling out lock picking supplies. In under a minute she had the door unlocked and the supplies back in her boot.

"After you princess," Jack whispered, holding the door open slightly.

Hilda glanced through the crack and saw the guard standing next to the door. "After you, I insist."

Jack chuckled and slipped through. Hilda heard a few grunts and when she opened the door both the guard and another, probably one that had stood on the other side of the door, were unconscious at Jack feet.

"Here ya go," Jack said cheerfully and held out Hilda's confiscated gear, her own small pack of stars and knives already strapped to her waist and her favored bō resting against her shoulder. "Now lets get out of this place before it blows."


End file.
